


Feel

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron lets Harry have complete control.





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for [](http://aspectsublime.livejournal.com/profile)[**aspectsublime**](http://aspectsublime.livejournal.com/). Merry Christmas, dear! ♥ And the first line may or may not have been stolen from Jeff Foxworthy. ^_^ Beta by [](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/)**eckerlilas**  


* * *

And there I was, tied to the bed, baby oil spread all over my naked body. I couldn't see a damned thing, but I sure as hell could _feel_. I felt Harry's breath against my chest as he pressed the cool blade to my skin. I felt him surreptitiously grinding his hard cock into my hip. I felt the first trickle of blood emerge from the clean cut, and I sure as hell felt his tongue lap at my wound.

I moaned softly, the sound muffled by the gag in my mouth. I could almost see Harry grinning, his lips shining with my blood. He was enjoying this as much as I was, and I didn't think it was possible for me to enjoy it any more.

His fingertips danced across my stomach, following a rather crooked path to the ache between my legs. He teased me at first, as he always did, by barely grazing the swollen head of my cock. If I wasn't being held down by magical ropes, I probably would have jumped out of my skin. Taking this torture a step further, he lightly ran his fingers up and down my shaft a few times before plunging straight into my arse, preparing me for him.

Suddenly, my gag was removed and his lips were in my ear.  
  
"I want to hear you."

"Harry," I said weakly, more like a whine. "I love you."

His lips touched mine for the briefest of seconds. "I love you too, Ron."

And then he was inside me, stroking my cock with his hand and licking my wound with his tongue. His other hand slid up my slick body and positioned itself at my throat, massaging my Adam's Apple with his thumb.

"Oh, God," I moaned, anticipating what was coming next.

"Are you ready?" he breathed into the cut.

"Uh-huh," I replied almost inaudibly. I was already starting to feel dizzy.

Harry quickened his pace, pounding into me as he tightened his grip on my neck as well as my cock. His lips were on my ear again, his breath coming in spurts.

"Come," he growled.

A desperate gasp for air escaped my lungs and stars formed behind my eyes as my orgasm cascaded throughout my entire body. Harry immediately let go of my neck and bit into my shoulder as he went over the edge, pushing as deep as he could during the final thrusts.

My brain began to clear, and I noticed a pleasant tingling feeling from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I knew I was smiling - grinning like the Cheshire Cat, even - so I wasn't surprised when Harry chuckled and pressed another kiss to my lips.

"Enjoy yourself?"

I sighed contently. He chose that moment to remove my blindfold, and it took me a minute to recover my vision and focus properly. Those green eyes stared down at me from a flushed face with blood-stained lips, and it was then that I knew I would never be with anyone else ever again.

"Thank you."

_Fin_.


End file.
